1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel injection valve and a method of manufacturing the fuel injection valve and, more particularly, to a fuel injection valve for injecting gaseous fuel and a method of manufacturing such a fuel injection valve.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. HEI 8-61152 discloses a fuel injection valve for injecting gaseous fuel. This fuel injection valve includes an injection nozzle provided with an injection hole for injecting gaseous fuel and a valve body for closing the injection hole. When a front end face of the valve body abuts on a wall surface of the injection nozzle, the valve body closes the injection hole of the injection nozzle, so that injection of gaseous fuel from the injection hole is suspended. In this fuel injection valve, an elastic body made of rubber or the like is attached to the front end face of the valve body, so as to attenuate an impact that is caused by the front end face of the valve body when it comes into abutment on the wall surface of the injection nozzle.
After gaseous fuel injection from the injection hole has been suspended, it is necessary to air-tightly shut off the injection hole. In the aforementioned fuel injection valve, the elastic body attached to the front end face of the valve body is pressed hard against the wall surface of the injection nozzle. At this time, there is a possibility that the elastic body is excessively pressed against the wall surface of the injection nozzle. In this case, the elastic body deteriorates in quality at an early stage.